History:Past, Present, Future
by risingsundynasty
Summary: Thousands of years later, peace was broken, but there's still hope. Our heroes' decendants were sent to the past to protect their ancestors from the enemies who wished them dead, but one of the faces a serious problem, she fell in love......
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank sushi-alphonse and his story 'in the Future' for giving me the ideas for this fan fiction. Next I would like to thank all those who had given me their support. I hope all of you will enjoy reading this new story of mine and please review after reading them. Thank you.**

**Other then the story 'in the Future', my story is also influenced a lot by the 'Star Wars' saga.**

_**PROLOUGE**_

_Time: **Cosmic Era (CE) 1173**Location: **Space**_

**BOOM!**

A gigantic ship fired a plasma beam towards a ship that was 20 its size. The beam hit the target, but did not destroy it, as the smaller ship was protected by a force field, though that does not mean that the ship didn't receive any damage at all. In fact, it received quite some damage.

_On the bigger ship……_

"You idiot! What if we had completely destroyed their beam shield generator just now? That plasma beam could have killed them all!" A person covered entirely in grey bellowed in his deep, hollow voice.

"I am sorry sir, I never……ARGH!" the speaker was suddenly lifted of the floor and was struggling in mid-air, but there was no one holding him, not directly.

"I do not allow any mistakes! The King wants them alive, and His Majesty will get what he wants! Your action just now could have ruin everything, and therefore I shall not allow you to make it happen, should you make another disastrous blunder," the man in grey said fiercely, his right arm held out towards the man who was hanging in mid-air. He then closed his palm. As he did so, his fingers seem to be crushing something.

"NOOOOOOoooooooooooooo……" the levitated man screams died away as he felt his neck broken. Then he stumbled on the ship's floor, never waking up again.

_At the bridge of the smaller ship……_

"General! Redav's Demon Cruiser is approaching us! It seems that they are attempting to board the Odyssey!" a soldier reported.

The brown-haired general punched the wall with all his might. His amethyst eyes looked at the radar. The red spot was reaching nearer and nearer to the green spot, to his ship.

"Dad, one of us must do it. If we are all taken, then it's all gone," a pink-haired girl with baby-blue eyes said firmly to the general.

"No way! That thing is unstable! You might not reach the right time! General, let me fight them with my Gundam! I know it's impossible to bring them down by myself, but I am positive that I with Leo and his mobile armour Cosmos Tyrant can buy time for us until Kari bring reinforcements!" a blue-haired boy quickly said. His double-coloured eyes: golden yellow right eye and emerald green left eye, blazed with determination and confidence.

"No! I promised your late mother and late father that I won't let you be killed in battle! I will not allow you to risk your life which your parents sacrificed theirs for!" the general shouted.

Before the boy can protest, a loud explosion happened at the thrusters of the Odyssey and rocked the ship.

"Sir! We are immobilized! They are sending the droids right now!" a woman shouted over her seat.

"All personnel to that spot immediately! Prepare to fight them! Defend the bridge!" the general commanded. All of the soldiers took out their laser guns and rushed outside the bridge. The general took out two six-inch metal cylinder-like objects. Then he looked at the pink-haired girl. He sighed as he told himself to have faith in his daughter.

"I hate to say this, but you are right," he said to the girl. "No, don't try to change my mind. I trust my instincts and my loved one, and I hope you will have full confidence in your friend," the general said as the blue-haired boy opened his mouth. Then he turned to the girl again. "Take my MG with you," he said to her. The girl and the boy and a white, blue and red human-size robot stared at him.

"Master, I couldn't just leave you……" the robot began, but the general interrupted it.

"No, from now on, you are her MG. Help her, as you had helped me," the general said in his firm voice.

"I'll go with her!" the boy said.

"No. No offence, but I am stronger than you, and therefore stand a better chance. And you are needed here, you and your MS piloting skills," the girl said to her friend.

BAM!

"Quick! Go!" the general said as he moved towards the door, his hands gripping hard on his weapons, followed by the boy, who was holding a weapon that looked like a cannon.

The girl quickly reached for the buttons and pressed them. A side door opened. She and her robot quickly went inside. Before her father went out, she suddenly turned back and rushed to him.

"May the Force be with you dad," she said as she hugged him. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing as she did so.

"May the Force be with you too," the general said.

More explosions were heard from outside the bridge. The general and the boy rushed out as the girl rushed into the side door.

"I've set the coordinates. Now I just need the confirmation codes," the robot said to her. As she typed down the characters, there's only one thing in her mind.

"_I won't let you down dad. I'll find this Kira Yamato and his friends and protect them."_ She didn't know that fate will be playing a bad joke with her in the future, or maybe we should say, _in the past……_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Time: Cosmic Era (CE) 74, on a public holiday……Location: Orb, Earth_

Cagalli and Athrun were at Cagalli's mansion's living room watching a movie. Ever since peace was obtained, Cagalli's work had reduced a great deal. Coordinators and Naturals have now truly accepted each other.

"It's great isn't it? To have nothing in the world to worry about?" she asked Athrun.

"Yeah, it's even better when you enjoy such moments with the ones you loved," Athrun replied with a smile. Cagalli returned the smile and kissed her boyfriend.

They were half way through the movie when they suddenly heard an odd sound. It sounded like something crashing into the tree outside their window from above. The two turned their heads. Before either one of them went near the window, they saw something fell from the tree, followed by a girl's scream.

"AHH!"

"That voice…It couldn't be……" Cagalli looked at Athrun with fear in her eyes. Athrun had the same expression. They were on the third floor now, and the height of the tree reached the fourth floor……If someone fell down from that height, chances of surviving….

"LACUS!"

* * *

"How are you feeling today Denzel?" Lacus asked the boy who was lying in a bed in the hospital. 

"I am feeling better now Lacus. When can I go back and play with my friends at the beach again? I miss your stories too," the boy asked.

"The doctor said you can check out two more days later," Lacus replied with a smile.

"Yeah!" The boy said happily.

"Now, you stay here and rest. In the evening, Kira and I will bring a few of your friends to visit you," Lacus told Denzel.

"Why isn't Kira here now Lacus?" Denzel asked.

"Oh, he's out buying something to fix the orphanage's computer," Lacus answered.

When Lacus stepped out of the ward, she overheard a few nurses mentioning her name.

"Have you heard? The representative and her boyfriend just send Miss Lacus Clyne here. I heard that she fell down from a tree," one of the nurses said.

"One of the trainee doctors told me. I am really worried about Miss Clyne's condition. I wonder where General Yamato is when that happened. Speaking of him, where is he right now? If I were to fall from somewhere high, my boyfriend will surely rush to see me," another nurse said.

Lacus went to the nurses from behind. "Excuse me, may I know what you were all talking about just now?" she asked.

The nurses were shocked to see Lacus standing in front of them.

"Miss… Miss Clyne! What are you doing here? How's your condition? Shouldn't you be in a ward or something?"

Lacus was puzzled by what she heard. Before she could response, another person called her from behind.

"Miss Clyne! What are you doing out of bed? And how in the world can you stand and walk like normal in such a short time?" a doctor exclaimed in surprise.

Lacus was now even more confused. "Doctor, what do you mean?"

The befuddled doctor was just about to say something when the loud footsteps of someone running interrupted him.

"No running in the hospital!" a doctor cried out to the person who ran, but the person doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"Wait a minute, isn't that General Yamato?" the doctor said to herself as she realized who she just shouted at.

Kira was sprinting down the corridor until someone in front of him made him stopped in his tracks.

"Lacus? I thought you……" Kira was shocked and surprised to see his lover standing right in front of him, _looking just fine._

"Kira, what is it? All of you have been acting weird around me," Lacus said, worried.

"Just now Athrun called me and said you fell down from a tree and was sent into the emergency ward," Kira told her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Cagalli yelled, shocking all those nearby. A baby cried.

"Shh, Cagalli, we are in a hospital," Athrun said. He looked as surprised as Cagalli upon founding Lacus right in front of them.

"If Lacus's here, who's the one we sent here just now?" Cagalli asked Athrun.

"Cagalli, what are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"Err, I think it's better to see it for yourself than to listen to others," Athrun said.

"But before that, I want to make sure that the Lacus beside you is the _real _Lacus," Cagalli suddenly said.

The doctors, nurses and patients were confounded at their representative's words.

"Cagalli, today is _not_ the first of April," Kira said.

Cagalli ignored her brother and the stares she got from around. "Tell me, what is Kira's real surname?" She asked the question in a soft voice so that no one except Athrun, Kira, Lacus and herself can hear it.

"Hibiki," Lacus answered in a soft voice like how Cagalli did.

"Satisfied now?" Kira asked with a slight unpleasant expression on his face.

Cagalli said nothing and led them to a ward, accompanied by the doctor who spoke to Lacus just now.

As soon as they stepped into the ward, Kira and Lacus gasped upon seeing the person lying on the bed.

"What the……" the doctor was speechless, and so were Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and Athrun.

"Cagalli, who is that girl who looked _exactly _like Lacus?" Kira pointed at the 'Lacus' who was lying on the bed. _'If this girl is another fanatic fan, then I have to give her credit for her make up. Not even Meer Campbell's imitation is this good! She even got the exact shaped hairpin! Come to think of it, her hairpin _does_ look exactly like Lacus's with that bent and little scratch at the edge,' _Kira thought to himself.

"Doctor, did you find out her identity?" Lacus asked.

"Not yet. Our nurses searched through her clothes and found only this," the doctor showed Lacus an object that looks like an identity card. Lacus took a closer look and noticed that it was blank except for a microchip in the middle.

Lacus handed the object to Cagalli.

"Doctor, do you have a computer we can use? We might be able to learn the girl's identity from this chip," Athrun said.

"Yes we do. Hold on. I'll get someone to bring a laptop here," the doctor said.

The doctor went out; and a lot more people who received Athrun's or Cagalli's calls, like Lunamaria, Meyrin, Shiho, Miriallia, Murrue, Caridad, Mwu, Andrew, Shinn, Yzak and Dearka, came in. And like Kira, none of them believed their eyes.

"_I thought Campbell's dead a long time ago,"_ Mu said in his head.

Before any of the newcomers can say anything, a nurse asked most of them to leave the room. "Whoever the patient is, she's still unconscious and needs rest. Please leave the room for the moment as it will be too packed if you all remained," the nurse told them.

Cagalli and Lacus went out with the others while Kira and Athrun remained in the room, waiting for the computer.

"Lacus, who's the girl in there? She's not another impostor is she?" Murrue asked.

"I don't know, and neither does Kira, Cagalli nor Athrun," Lacus replied.

In the room, Kira can't take his eyes off the 'Lacus' on the bed.

"Hey Kira. I can't read the data of the chip. It's too well-protected," Athrun said. "I think we have to take this 'card' to the military labs to analyze it."

"And what about her?" Kira asked, pointing at the girl.

"I believe you might want to take her to the labs too," the doctor came in and said.

"Why do you say that doctor?" Athrun asked.

"Well, this is hard to explain……" the doctor looked at the paper he was holding. "According to this report, its seems that, how do I say this, well, from several test that we made, like blood test, we came to this hypothesis that this girl here, please don't think I am joking, but somehow we don't think this girl is, normal."

Athrun and Kira stared at the doctor.

"Err, doc, not normal in what sense?"

"We, erm, don't think she is a human……"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You found this girl fallen from a tree outside your house, and thinks she is Lacus as she looked exactly like the Lacus you know, and then you sent her to the hospital, and you met Lacus, which then make the situation more confusing, next, the doctor told you that you might have found an alien?" Mwu said to Cagalli as they reached one of Orb's military laboratories that are equipped with medical facilities. 

"Mwu, don't you think the word 'alien' sounds ridiculous?" Murrue asked.

"Actually, I don't think Mwu is being ridiculous. Look at the girl closely. I asked the nurses and doctors, and they found no serious injuries like broken or cracked bones. She didn't even bleed, just some minor bruises on the skin. If any of us were to experience that kind of fall, do you think we'll be like that?" Andrew pointed out.

As they talked and gave each other their own theories while Kira and Athrun tried to read the chip, something was spying them from afar.

"So that's where they took her, to conduct experiments on her!" it said to itself furiously. It took a white rifle in its right hand and quietly crept towards the building. "Can't believe I have to fight these people before we fight our own enemies. When we finally meet that Representative Attha I must really ask how she disciplined her country's military scientists."

_With Kira and Athrun……_

"Kira, the data still can't be read!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Let me do it." Kira said. After a series of tying and mouse clicking, he finally got the job done.

"Now, let's see what do you have within you," Kira said to himself as he clicked the mouse. He waited for a moment.

TING!

On the screen, something that looked like a military identification appeared.

"Hey, this look like a Orb military identification," Athrun said.

The girl who was lying on the bed at the other side of the room moved a little. Athrun and Cagalli went to check on her while Kira scrolled down the data.

"No way!" Kira suddenly yelled.

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Kira, please tell me that this is just a late April Fool's joke and this thing is not authentic," Shinn said as he stared at the data shown on the screen.

"I…don't think I can say that. The computer verifies it as a true identification. This chip contains the top secret digital mark of our military identification. I myself was involved in making it, so I don't think anyone could forge such a flawless copy," Kira said.

Shiho looked at the data and read it out slowly. "**Name: **Lacus Yamato VII, **Date of birth:**……"

"There is absolutely no way I am going to believe that this pink-head is born in **_Cosmic Era 1156_**!" Yzak said out loud.

"Ki…Kira…Ya…mato," the girl spoke.

Kira and the others quickly went to her side.

"Prot…tect Kira Yamato…and others…Must find ancestors…… and warn…danger," after saying these words, she fell back into unconciousness.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Can anyone of you guess what is the relationship between the girl and Kira?_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Cosmic Era 1173……_

"Sir, from the data we collected, there's a good news and a bad news." A soldier said to the general. "The good news is that your daughter had arrived at the right time zone."

"And the bad news?" The general asked.

"Several unknown individuals from our time had also reached Cosmic Era 74. We can't confirm the exact numbers, but we assume that it is around two or three. Some were sent before your daughter, and some after her," the soldier replied.

"So Redav isn't bluffing after all! I thought he was only trying to scare us when he said that the enemy had a third time machine other than the one we stole from them and the one that we blow into pieces," a blue haired girl with golden yellow left eye and emerald green right eye stood up suddenly and exclaimed.

"Sis, will you please not shake the table? I'm trying to fix your mechanical arm here, which is a very difficult task" the blue haired boy said.

"Athura, if you can't fix it, then just let Lunamary do it," the girl said to his brother and snatched away her mechanical arm and re-attached it.

"Hey, I never said I can't do it! I just need more time than she does," Athura countered back.

"People, we don't have time to quarrel. We need to figure out what are we suppose to do next," A blonde commander told the twins.

"Yes Commander Flaga."

"Neo, any word from Mayu?" the brown-haired general asked the blonde commander.

"From what her sister just told me, she had managed to found a place for us to establish a temporally base on Earth, but it will take quite some time for her to figure out the best route for us to get there," he replied.

A dark-haired girl came into the room in a hurry.

"What is it Lunamary? Any new information from your sister about the base?" the general asked.

"I do have new info from Mayu, but it's not about our base on earth. She had hacked into certain databanks of the enemy and found something about 'Operation Genocide'.

"'Operation Genocide'? Isn't that the mission that Lacus was sent to prevent?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Yes. What Mayu found out was the names of those sent to _begin_ the mission," Lunamary said as she handed a piece of paper to the general.

"What! I fought these individuals before! Lacus doesn't stand a chance against them if she were to fight them single-handedly!" the general was shocked to see the names.

"Then we will aid her!" the blue-haired girl said immediately.

"Kari, just how are you going to do that?" Athura asked disbelievingly.

"By going back to Cosmic Era 74, that's how! Lunamary's team had just fixed the time machine, so after she repaired my arm, I am going! And there's nothing you, Athura Zala, can say to stop me!"

"I will not allow that!" the general said sternly. "Like I told your brother, I promised your parents that I will not let you die in battle!"

"Then what about Lacus? You yourself said she's no match against those sent by the enemy. And none of you adults can go to her as you all have equally important jobs!" the dark haired girl backed her friend.

"……"

---------------------------------------------

_Cosmic Era 74……_

Lacus sat beside the girl who looked like her with a lot of questions in her head. She hasn't wake up ever since she muttered those words to Kira.

'_What is she talking about? Protect Kira? From who? And what does she means by finding her ancestors to warn them?' _Lacus asked herself.

"Lacus, you had been sitting here for more than an hour. You should get some rest. I'll wait here to see whether she awakes or not," Kira said.

"Thank you Kira," Lacus said and went out.

Kira sat down on a chair and browsed through the information they have collected about the girl.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should take some of her blood and analyze it. There is always the possibility that the hospital's equipment had gone haywire," Kira said to himself. He was about to call a few staff when the girl slowly awaken.

"Are you alright?" Kira went to her and asked.

The girl looked at him, and suddenly, she jumped down from bed and reached into her pocket. She pulled something out and all of a sudden, Kira found himself at the tip of a weapon that looks very much like a beam sabre.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl demanded.

"Easy miss. You fell down from a tree and fainted for quite some time," Kira replied.

The girl continued to stare at him. Kira tried to move away from her weapon but the girl noticed that.

"Don't try anything funny," the girl said. Suddenly she felt a little dizzy and found it hard to maintain her balance.

"Are you okay?' Kira tried to approach her, but again the tip of the girl's weapon went to the front of his neck.

"Who are you? And what year are we in now?" the girl asked.

Kira stared nervously at the tip of the weapon. "I…My name is Kira Yamato……And we are in year CE 74," Kira answered.

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing his name.

'_Is this person really him? I have to make sure he is not lying.' _the girl thought in her mind. Then she lowered her weapon. "Proof it," she said to Kira.

"Huh?"

"Proof to me what you said is true," the girl said.

Before Kira can say anything, Athrun's voice came through the speaker in the room.

"Kira! There's an intruder heading straight towards the room where you and the girl are at right now! Get out of there immediately!"

Kira can barely react when suddenly the door was blast open by an explosion. Outside the door, stood a human-sized Strike Freedom Gundam.

"Master?" the robot spoke to Kira in a surprised tone.

"He's not my father. He claims to be Kira Yamato," the girl told the robot.

Kira's thought he was in a bad dream. What the heck is going on here!

"Freeze!" a team of soldiers ordered the human-sized Gundam. The Gundam immediately release its DRAGOON units and the DRAGOON units tackled the soldiers before they can fire.

Kira quickly took out his gun, but before he can even reached the trigger, the weapon suddenly flew away from his hand and went to the pink-haired girl.

"What the……" Kira stared at the girl with a shocked expression.

More footsteps can be heard coming towards this direction.

"You are coming with us!" the human-sized Gundam suddenly grabbed Kira and pointed its beam rifle to the back of his neck.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot this person!" it said to the soldiers who arrived.

"Freedom, what if he really is who he said he is?" The girl whispered.

"There is always the possibility that this guy is an impostor. Lacus, try to read his mind to see whether this guy is lying or not," it replied.

"Wait a minute! What are you going to do……?" Kira suddenly felt that his mind had become blank. It seem he had felt this for an hour when he suddenly heard Cagalli's voice.

"What are you doing to Kira?" she shouted at the pink-haired girl, who had her hand placed _into_ Kira's head.

"Freedom, I think you should let him go," she said to the human-sized Gundam as Kira came back to his senses after she removed her hand.

"You are telling me that he really is……?"

"I think we need to make lots of explanation,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and the others are finding it hard to believe even a single word told by this Lacus look-alike.

"Let me get this straight," Murrue spoke after a long silence. "You are saying that you are Kira's descendant who came from CE 1173 using a time machine to reach here to protect us from your enemy who wants to kill us to prevent the birth of you and your friends, who happened to be our descendants?"

"If that is so, would you mind explaining why am I being pointed with deadly weapons just now?" Kira asked.

"I am truly sorry to put you through that. You see, the time machine that I used was not very stable, and even though I know how you look like, I have to make sure that you really are my ancestor," she replied.

"I think this girl has serious mental problems," Athrun whispered to Shinn.

"I heard that," the human-sized Freedom said. "You want proof? I will give you proof. Zala, take a look at your descendants," it handed Athrun a photograph. Athrun's mouth fell at the sight of the two persons in the picture. One was a boy who looked exactly like him, except that his right eye's colour is Cagalli's eyes' colour. The other one, a girl, looked exactly like Cagalli, but her hair is blue, like his and the boy beside her. Another thing is that her right eye has the colour of his eyes.

"Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha, meet your descendants – Kari Zala III and Athura Zala V," the human-sized Freedom said.

Athrun and Cagalli were speechless upon looking at the picture.

"Ha! Even I can make a picture that looks like that using my computer!" Yzak said loudly.

"You mentioned that humans at your time had been in contact with beings from outer space and had also learned something from them right? Any proof for that?" Dearka asked.

The pink-haired girl stared at Dearka with a slight grin. Then she said, "Dearka, get up from the chair and then kneel in front of Miriallia and said you will be her slave for a week."

To everybody's amazement, especially Miriallia's, Dearka immediately did what he was told.

"Wait a minute, just now you move my gun away without touching it, and the way you 'browse' through my mind and memories, are those some of your abilities too?" Kira asked.

"Yes," she replied.

A lady came in with a tray of tea. The pink-haired girl suddenly felt something was not right. Then without warning, she used her powers and pushed the lady towards the wall.

"!"

"Lacus, the tea is poisoned!" The human-sized Strike Freedom said after analyzing the tea that was spilled.

"I see you are still as smart as ever, Lacus Yamato VII," the lady who was knocked back stood up and revealed her true form–a legless being with three arms and one tail. Her eyes seemed to be made of fire, but her stare was very cold. Each of her three arms is holding a beam-sabre-like weapon, a beam rifle-like weapon and a shield.

Shinn and Athrun immediately took out their guns and fire at the strange being.

"Hahaha! Lacus, didn't you tell your ancestors and their friends that pathetic weapons of this age can't hurt me?" she sneered as the bullets hit her like soft rubber pods.

"Then try this!" the human-sized Gundam combined both its beam rifles and fire towards her, but she blocked it with her shield.

"My, I see that travelling through the time portal had damaged you a little. You used to shoot faster and more accurate than that," the being smirked.

"Freedom, take them and escape. I'll handle her," the girl said.

"Got it!"

"Going somewhere?" the being fired towards Lacus, luckily the other Lacus took out her two beam-sabre-like weapons and deflected the beams away. The she charged at her enemy and managed to send a slash to her opponent's arms.

"Gargh!" the monster growled and sent the pink-haired girl flying across the living room with a powerful knock with her shield.

"Lacus!"

"I'm alright! Just take them and go!"

"Seems like you are still weak. That's what you get for using an unstable time machine," the monster said and used her powers to press the girl and the robot against the wall.

"I think I'll kill you before I kill your ancestors. That way, I can spare you the pain of disappearing without a trace," the monster sneered as she moved her fingers as if strangling someone.

"Quickly! Run!" the girl shouted as she gasped for air.

Instead of running, Kira took the Gundam's beam sabres and charged at the monster. Apparently not expecting Kira or anybody to do this, the monster wasn't able to react in time. As a result, Kira sliced off two of her arms, the arms with the beam rifle and the beam sabre.

"Fool! You dare meddle in my affairs!" the monster shrieked and swept Kira away with her tail. Kira nearly fall out the window but the other Lacus immediately jumped to the window and managed to grab his arm.

The monster seemed to be too angry with Kira until she forgotten about the others who were also in the room. She dropped her shield, picked up the beam sabre from her severed arm and rushed towards the window.

"I'm going to send you and your ancestors straight to hell!"

"Think again!" Cagalli yelled as she and Athrun took the human-sized Freedom's beam rifles and shot her from behind while the Gundam fired its abdomen-mounted plasma cannon.

The three shots hit the target.

"Yeargh! You may have beaten me, but there will be more coming for your life……" the monster managed to say before she faded away.

"I'm glad that's over," Kira said as he was pulled back into the room.

"Kira, are you alright?" Lacus (the present one) asked.

"I'm alright. Thanks for saving my life," Kira said to the other Lacus.

"I'm the one who should thank you for saving my life. That's very brave of you to fight against someone who is a lot more powerful and can kill you as if you are a mere fly," the girl replied.

"So, got enough proof?" the robot asked Yzak.

"More than enough," Yzak said.

Shiho slowly went to the robot and whispered, "Excuse me, who will Yzak marry?"

Strike Freedom turned its head to Shiho, who was blushing. "Well, I can't tell you people too much about your future, but I can show you a picture of our fleet's stealth operation commander," it said as it projected an image for Shiho to see. The image showed of a girl with brown hair like hers, and eyes like Yzak's.

"Now don't you ask about her name. All I can say is that her ancestors is right here with us. You understand what I am saying right?" Strike Freedom replied in a small voice.

Shiho nodded, her face blushed even more.

"Shiho, are you blushing?" Meyrin asked.

"What, no, I'm not!" Shiho immediately said. "I'm going to the bathroom for a while." She left.

"What's with that wide smile on her face?" Lunamaria asked.

"So, do you all finally believe me?" Lacus (the one from the future) asked.

"Without a doubt," Athrun said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Lacus took the other Lacus to her room.

"Here you go. You might need some time to get used to it, because I think the bed from the future must be really different from the ones we have now," Kira told her.

"Thank you. Uh, how should I address the two of you?" she asked.

"You can just call us Kira and Lacus. I just hope that you won't find it funny to call someone else with a name same as yours," Lacus replied with a smile.

"I think I'll get use to that," the other Lacus replied with a laugh.

_Outside the room……_

"I bet Kira is feeling like he's in heaven right now, having two Lacus with him," Cagalli said to Athrun.

"Yeah. I suppose if we minus the fighter attitude, both Lacus should act exactly like each other," Athrun said.

_Back inside the room…… _

"I just thought of something. Does your mobile suit need a bed too?" Kira asked.

"Oh, you mean Strike Freedom? He doesn't needs to sleep. And we don't call mobile units of his size 'Mobile Suits'. My Strike Freedom is a 'Mobile Guardian', 'MG' for short. Strike Freedom used to be my father's, but he asked him to follow me on this mission," Lacus said.

"Does your father look like Kira?" the Lacus from present time asked.

"Both of them look exactly the same, except that my father's taller than Kira is right now. He's the leader of the rebel fleet that is fighting the enemies who wanted you all dead," the Lacus from the future replied.

The three of them continued to chat. As they chat, the two Lacus even sang together, causing Kira to feel that he's really in heaven.

"Will you look at his expression? Kira looks as if he had everything he wanted in his life" Murrue said at the door.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter, a new girl will appear. Guess whose descendant is she?_**


End file.
